Something There
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Something happens between Mordecai and Benson, to which everyone thinks the two are secretly crushing on each other. Because of this, the guys try to set them up without the other knowing, which causes chaos of course. Mordeson. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Something happens between Mordecai and Benson, to which everyone thinks the two are secretly crushing on each other. Because of this, the guys try to set them up without the other knowing, which causes chaos of course.

Something There

A/N Besides seeing Benson as the father figure towards not only Pops, but the rest of the park employees (excluding Skips), I also see Skips as a father figure as well. And because Thomas is IMO the youngest of the group and Skips is clearly the oldest, I see these two as a father/son relationship. Now, I'm sorry if I get Thomas OOC, but because he has been in only a few episodes, I have to make him a little OOC. Sorry about that. Also, I think (because he talks to his mother and he is in college) that he is either 19 or 20. Don't hesitate to correct me in reviews if I do get something about Thomas wrong.

With this story, I'm just going to get straight to the point, since there is no point in dragging the story along unless something happens to get the reader interested.

I know Mordecai and Benson are the obvious characters in the story, but I put it as Rigby because he's basically the main character who is trying to set them up. As the story goes on, you'll realize M & B are sorta background characters.

I'm writing this in 'present' tense, and if you have read the other of my RS stories, you'll know I don't write in present tense, which means I'm not used to writing in a different tense. I apologize if some parts seem past tense or make no sense if it is in present tense.

If I do make the characters a bit OOC, I apologize. Though I have been on FF since last year in Feb, I've begun to notice my weak point in writing is with character personalities. For some strange reason, I can't seem to get it right, no matter how many stories I write. Again, I apologize if I do change the characters slightly.

This is a (slightly) true event (excluding the ladder thing) from my life. I presently have a guy friend, who I have a crush on (have had a crush on him for 2 years now) At times, he has returned my feelings, but most of the time, he rejects them and says we're just friends. Besides this, we're good friends and for some strange reason, over the years basically everyone in my class (including my friends) have said 'we would make a good couple' and 'we definitely have some chemistry between us' that apparently, everyone can see but us two. It's strange to hear this, although IMO I do believe we have. Unfortunately, he just brushes it off and carries on as if it's nothing. So basically, this story explains what I'm going through (R, MM, HFG, S, P, T being the 'classmates', M & B being 'me and the guy') From now, I am basically friend zoned (yes, he's the guy that gets the girls) until 'something' happens (sad, isn't it?)

BTW, I'm not saying Benson/Mordecai is the girl in this story :P

But if you like, I'll make it clear of who the people are:

Mordecai and Benson are both of us, but their personalities are mixed

Mordecai = Kind hearted (me) Gets the girls (him) Cares about others (me) When he is 'dumped' he goes into a deep depression (him) (I know Mordecai didn't get dumped, but he found out Margaret was getting 'married' and fell into a depressed mess, so same-diff)

Benson = Hard life (him) Has a soft spot deep down/really cares about others (me) Sarcastic, witty (him) 'Unpopular', lonely (me)

The others aren't exactly the characters as my friends, they're basically my classmates

And please, no flames. Like I said, this is a true event (excluding the ladder part) and what I am going to write is partly true (just the relationship stuff, not exactly part by part). I am not using this idea to get attention, I'm writing this because I want you guys to understand that love is complicated and some things don't turn out the way you wanted in the end (cheesy, I know)

Thank you AnimeToonz19 for the help :)

Based off the song 'Crush" by David Archuleta

Disclaimer: I do not own "Crush"', David owns that. Nor do I own Regular Show, JG Quintel & CN own that too.

* * *

Chapter 1

It is 11am, and Benson assigned the chores two hours ago to every park employee. Since then, all (except Thomas, who is still finishing up with the fountain) have finished their chores and are back at the house, except for Mordecai and Rigby. Although Benson is used to their slacking off, he realizes that it shouldn't take them that long to do a chore and so goes outside to check on the duo. Once outside at the foot of the steps, he finds Mordecai standing on a ladder painting the roof and Rigby standing on the ground, holding the ladder; both of them finishing their last job. Benson frowns and says

"How long does it take you to paint the roof"

Rigby glances at his boss. "Hey man, give us a break. We had to paint the whole roof"

"And it took you an entire hour to do so?" Benson asks sarcastically as he glances at his watch.

"With a few breaks in between, then yeah" Rigby looks up at Mordecai, ignoring Bensons glare and heated gaze.

Mordecai lifts up his hands with a smile and says "Finally finished painting the roof". He puts his hands on the sides and starts to climb down. His foot slips and he yells out. Benson looks up, just in time to see Mordecai fall. He holds his arms out and catches Mordecai, who looks at Benson in surprise. Pops, having heard the scream, comes running from the house with the guys following. Everyone runs down the steps then stop and stare at the two but Mordecai never breaks eye contact. Rigby glances from Mordecai to Benson but can only watch. Soon, Thomas (who was throwing the trash in a nearby dumpster, and saw what happened) sprints across the field and stops with the guys to watch the scene unfold.

"Thanks for catching me" Mordecai says.

Benson slowly nods. "You're welcome"

An uncomfortable silence shrouds the group as everyone looks at the two. Rigby suddenly squints his eyes as he looks between his best friend and boss. Before he can say something, Mordecai slips from Bensons arms and stands up. He blushes slightly. "The roofs finished", he says after a moments silence.

Benson feels his cheeks heat up and he frowns to get rid of it. He looks up at the roof. "You did a great job. You guys can go on your break now. Halfway up the steps, he stops. "And Mordecai?"

The blue jay looks at his boss and waits. "Yeah?"

Benson turns his head with a small smile. "Be careful next time ok?" He walks in the house and shuts the door, leaving the guys to glance from one another.

Mordecai glances up at the ladder then looks at the door. "Come on Rigby, let's go play video games. It's your week to pick the game remember?" He says, as if nothing's happened. He doesn't take his eyes off the door.

Rigby narrows his eyes, clearly confused, but nods. The guys all stare after the duo as they walk in the house and the door shuts.

Pops giggles. "Did anyone see that?"

"See what Pops?" Skips asks, wondering what the lollipop man could of seen with his naive attitude.

Pops claps his hands. "The spark"

"Spark?"

"Didn't you see it? When they looked at each other, there was a spark" Pops rests his hands on his chest and breathes out a dreamy sigh.

Skips nods after a moment. "I saw it too"

The guys become surprised that Skips, the old immortal yeti, even saw a spark between the two. Muscle Man and HFG nod in agreement, except for Thomas, who only glances from one employee to the other in great confusion. Skips, Pops, Muscle Man and HFG had been at the park for a long time, and had begun to notice the changes in Bensons attitude once Mordecai and Rigby had started working at the park. Because Thomas was basically a newbie and had been there for a short amount of time, he had no clue why everyone was agreeing and looked at Skips.

"Skips", he starts, getting the yetis attention, "Why are you agreeing you saw a 'spark' between Mordecai and Benson?"

Skips smiles at Thomas, a rare one at that. He rests a hand on the younger goats shoulder. ""Because Thomas," he says, "Those two are meant for each other. You can tell by just looking in their eyes. Those two have have had a strong connection ever since they met."

"You really think so?" he asks.

"Hey, I've seen this before kiddo." Skips says as he pats Thomas' shoulder, "I wouldn't worry about it too much. You run along and do your chores, ok?"

"Ok." Thomas nods, "See you later, Skips!" He waves once then runs off to finish his other chores (chores Muscle Man assigned Thomas to do)

* * *

The sky has darkened when Thomas finally makes it back to the house. Most of the lights are on and he can see silhouettes of Pops, Muscle Man and HFG. He smiles as he walks up the steps and in the house. It surprises him that as the door shuts, he hears no talking nor sees a sign of the employees he had seen through the lights.

He stops when he hears the tv and walks in the lounge. A cheesy movie which Mordecai and Rigby rented at the movie shack hut is playing, but only Mordecai is watching, since Rigby has fallen asleep. Mordecai is slumped on the couch, deep in thought. Thomas sits between the sleeping raccoon and spaced out blue jay and looks at the movie. A reminiscent smile grows on his face.

"I remember this film. Back in 5th grade, our teacher Miss Hyder showed it to us on a snow day when everyone was bored out of their minds and didn't want to do work." The young goat laughs at the memory.

Mordecai suddenly shakes his head. He stares at the tv for a moment, then turns his head to Thomas. He smiles as his mind begins to figure out what Thomas had just said. He laughs. "Really?"

"Yeah, she was a real witch, so when she showed us this movie, we were all surprised and thought she'd changed. But when we came to school the next day, she made us do work we missed out on yesterday."

"Yeah, school sucked man. I'm surprised I managed to graduate" Mordecai rests his head against his arms as he sinks into the couch.

Thomas does the same and both the animals watch the movie. When the credits roll, Thomas sits up. "Hey Mordecai?"

"Yeah?" The blue jay replies lazily.

"What's your opinion on Benson?"

Mordecai's eyes grow wide and he drops his arms by his side. Staring at Thomas in surprise, something clicks in his mind and his eyes narrow. "Is this about before, with the whole 'ladder-catching' thing?"

Thomas' smile fades. The thought had never occurred to him. He waves his hands in front of his face. "No. Definitely not. That didn't really faze me at all, since I'm new and all"

With this, Mordecai relaxes back into the couch. "Oh. Sorry" He chuckles sheepishly.

"No problem."

"So", Mordecai turns his head to the goat. "Why do you ask anyway?"

Thomas shrugs. "Since I'm a newbie to the park, I've just been wondering what you guys think of Benson, since you've all been here way longer than I have"

Mordecai ponders the question. "Well, truthfully, at first I thought he was a real dick, but as the years went on, I discovered he's actually a pretty cool person." He shrugs. "There was this one time when..." He explains many incidents to Thomas, the time when him and Rigby took Benson to Audrey's party, the time when Benson got bad luck which almost destroyed the park, when Benson was told not to yell at him and Rigby which almost had the park ruined, the time when him and Rigby got into cool court and almost were killed if it hadn't been for Benson, when Benson played stick hockey to save him and Rigby's lives and the time when Benson performed that drum solo to prove them wrong.

Thomas' jaw drops and he smiles, wide eyed at Mordecai. "Wow Mordecai. Benson sounds like an awesome guy"

Mordecai smiles. "Yeah, he's gotten better over the years from all of that."

"Really?"

"Yip" He sighs. "It's kind of sad really"

Thomas sits up and looks at the blue jay curiously.

"He's done so much stuff for Rigby and I over the years and he's just such an amazing person but no one respects that." Mordecai pauses. "Well, I guess we all do, except Rigby, but that's him" He shrugs. "He's gone through a lot since he was young, with his best friend dying, being kicked out of a band, his girlfriend leaving him, and now he's got two slackers to deal with" When Thomas looks at him funny, Mordecai points at himself then at the snoring raccoon next to him. Thomas nods in understanding, motioning for Mordecai to continue. "We're not both slackers...well, we are...but Rigby's the more lazy one. I get my work done but it's been years and I don't think Bensons noticed that yet." Mordecai sighs and looks down at the carpet. "He just assumes that every time something happens at the park, the evidence immediately points to both me and Rigby. But it's not" Thomas stares at Mordecai for a moment with pity. Mordecai shakes his head and lifts a hand to grab a controller next to him. He raises his eyes to Thomas, Rigby's control in his wing. "Wanna play Karate Choppers?" Thomas watches as he picks up the remote and changes the channel so the screen reads 'GAME OVER. PLAY AGAIN?' "I would play against Rigby, but..." Mordecai lets his voice trail off as he glances at the snoring raccoon between them.

Thomas chuckles then looks up at Mordecai. He bites his lip. "No thanks Mordecai. I gotta get home" He glances up at the clock, to see the time to be 5:30pm, and nods to confirm his answer.

Mordecai shrugs. "Ok. It was great talking to you Thomas"

"You too Mordecai" Thomas gives a small wave to the blue jay, who in turn, smiles then turns back to his game. Thomas walks to the stairs and puts his foot on the first step, before he is pulled aside by a gruff hand. His heart leaps when he is held against the wall by an arm.

"What the H Thomas?"

Thomas blinks and narrows his eyes against the dim light. "Muscle Man?" As his eyes begin to adjust, he sees Pops, Skips and HFG looking at him, Muscle Mans scowl aimed directly at him. They are all standing against the wall across from the stairs, the doorway of the lounge right next to them. "What are you guys doing?"

Muscle Man balls his hand into a fist. "Why didn't you finish my chores? Thanks to you, Benson found out and gave me a whole list of hard jobs to do tomorrow." While holding Thomas against the wall, he rummages in his pocket, but is stopped by Skips who puts a hand on his arm.

"Let him go Muscle Man. We didn't grab him for that remember?"

Muscle Man looks at the yeti for a moment, then takes his hand from his pocket and mumbles something. He releases Thomas then folds his arms, giving a silent glare to the goat. Thomas thanks Skips but is hesitant to even look Muscle Mans way.

Skips smiles. "Ok, while you were finishing your jobs, the guys and I talked and we all agreed we saw the spark between Mordecai and Benson." As Skips talks, Thomas notices he is talking in a hushed whisper. "Do you think the two have a chance?"

"A chance?" Thomas asks, still bewildered by being suddenly pulled into this.

"At being together" Skips responds. Pops waits patiently behind the yeti for an answer, though it is clear he hopes the goat says yes.

Although Thomas has only been at the park a very short time, with the help of Skips, he has begun to think the two do have at least some chemistry between them. He nods as he rethinks today's event over.

Skips pats the goats shoulder. "Alright" He turns to talk to the other three, while Thomas moves to stand next to Pops, who smiles down at him. "Tomorrow we tell Rigby about this then begin the plan"

Everyone nods except Thomas who looks at Skips as everyone departs to their rooms. "What plan?"

Skips looks down at the young goat. "We're going to try to get them together. But we can't let either of them know. Nice job on getting the information from Mordecai" Thomas watches Skips as the yeti skips to the door. He follows.

"Information?"

Skips stops. "Of what Mordecai thinks of Benson"

Thomas switches his gaze to the door as Skips opens it and skips down the stairs. Thomas glances back at Mordecai and smiles then follows Skips out the door. He shuts it with a soft click. "Hey Skips"

Skips smiles as Thomas falls in step beside him. "Yeah?"

"Doesn't Mordecai like Margaret?"

Skips glances at the goat in surprise. "How do you know about her?"

He chuckles. "Mordecai talks about her. A lot"

"Oh." The silence that follows is broken by crickets and the occasional blow of the wind. Skips shrugs. Yeah, he likes her" He says this as if it were a comment, rather than a fact. "Its been ages since Mordecai's first crush on Margaret. From then, they've never had a date or gone out anywhere for that matter. The relationship hasn't really bothered me at all, its none of my business anyway. But when Mordecai's at work and Benson talks to him..." His voice trails off as he nods. "Theres always something there"

Thomas breathes in the cool air. He stays silent as they approach the parking lot, his mind running with thoughts of today. Seeing his car up ahead, he waves at Skips then walks towards it and gets in. Skips stands and watches as the car pulls out and goes down the path. The yeti smiles and turns, skipping back to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun is shining bright in the sky, beating down on the park workers who are sitting on the front steps. Benson, as per usual, is standing in front of the guys, a clipboard in hand. With his other hand he is shielding the sun from his eyes, squinting from the harsh light.

It is 9 in the morning, and since 8, the guys (apart from Mordecai and Benson of course) discussed the plan over breakfast, making sure the blue jay and gumball machine didn't hear. Thankfully, after being asked the question, Rigby agreed and when the plan was told, was the first to vouch for whatever they needed. He had never thought Mordecai and Margaret had a chance and so is happy this is going along. When he was told by Skips what Mordecai had said to Thomas, he had begun to think his thoughts were right.

"Ok guys," Benson starts, "I know it's a hot day but we have a lot to do today, and the sun shouldn't be the excuse to you slacking off"

With this, he gives a look to Mordecai and Rigby, both the boys seated next to each other. He looks down at his clipboard and begins reading out the jobs. "Mordecai and Rigby, you'll be raking the leaves and watering the roses"

Rigby groans. "But it's so hot!" He groans and lies on the step. "Can't we do other jobs"

Benson frowns at this. "Like pulling out the weeds in the park garden?"

Rigby looks up. "No, I mean ones where we get to stay in the shade"

"Oh I'm sorry Rigby", Benson glances down at his clipboard and feigns pity for the raccoon, sarcasm in every word, "But I've given all the other jobs to everyone else." He smiles. "It seems you'll just have to do the jobs I've already given you"

Rigby glares at his boss and sits up. Benson matches the raccoons stare then turns his attention to everyone else. "Ok guys, get to work. These are the only chores I need to give you today so when you've finished, come back to the house and do whatever you want"

Mordecai, along with Rigby, got off the step and walk in the direction of the shed to get the rakes.

* * *

Five minutes later, Mordecai and Rigby are standing underneath the hot sun, raking leaf after leaf. Rigby wipes his forehead and sighs. "It's so hot" He collapses on the grass, the rake falling beside him before Mordecai can protest.

The blue jay groans. "I know dude, but..." He leans his rake against a nearby tree. "At least these jobs aren't as bad as Skips and Muscle Mans"

"Why, what'd they have to do?" Rigby sits up, suddenly curious at what kinds of jobs the two had gotten that would make their jobs less boring.

"Well, because I didn't zone out like you did, I heard Muscle Man got the job 'washing the truck' and Skips got the jobs of 'cleaning out the attic and basement'" Mordecai takes his rake from the tree and continues to push the leaves into piles. Rigby doesn't move. "Dude?"

"What?"

Mordecai stops and looks at the raccoon. "Aren't you gonna help?"

Rigby lolls his head to the side. "Nah...probably not. I'll just get all sweaty"

"Didn't you hear Benson?"

"Yeah, so?"

Mordecai sighs. "He said the sun doesn't give you an excuse to slack off"

"How is that going to get me up?"

"I don't know" Mordecai pushes the last group of leaves into a huge pile. "Done" He puts his hands on his hips then frowns as he looks back at Rigby, his rake poised in his right hand. "Would it kill you to grab a rubbish bag?"

Rigby groans. "Probably"

"Just get the bag" Mordecai walks over and takes Rigbys rake, who has jumped up and is slowly grabbing a black rubbish bag from the bag of the cart. Mordecai stands straight and watches. He sighs when the raccoon finally brings it over. "Took you long enough." Rigby casts a look the blue jays way as he opens the bag. Mordecai takes it in his left hand. "Make sure you don't die of heat when you go to pick up the pile of leaves", he says when Rigby turns and walks towards the brightly colored pile. He stops to stare. It looks so tempting to jump in...before he can take a step, he stops and frowns at what Mordecai would say, so he picks up a small pile, turns and walks back over to Mordecai, who is now smiling. "Good, you've learned to not jump in the leaves every time we rake them in a big pile" As expected, Rigby mimics him, which the blue jay brushes off. The raccoon dumps the pile in the bag then turns back around and walks towards the colored leaves to pick up another pile. This carries on for the next couple of minutes, until the bag is completely full. In one swift move, Mordecai takes the ties and pulls, shutting the bag.

Rigby smiles. "Anymore jobs we have to do?"

"We have to water the roses, then that's it"

"Aww sweet!" Rigby raises a hand. "Up high!" Mordecai smacks the raccoons hand with a genuine smile.

The two throw the bag in a nearby bin, go back to the shed to return the rakes (and grab the watering cans) then head to the park garden to water the roses.

* * *

Because this is a job Rigby likes (since he can pour water on himself) he ends up doing just that (as well as getting most of the water on the ground) which greatly irritates Mordecai after a few minutes.

"Rigby?" The raccoon holds up a hand for the blue jay to wait as he shakes himself free of the water. He throws the can on the ground then turns to the blue jay, who's can is dripping with water and frowning. "Can you actually help me out? You didn't help me with raking the leaves, so can you at least keep your end of the deal and help me with this?" He gestures to the dripping wet roses.

Rigby glances at the roses. "What deal? We never made a deal"

Mordecai sighs. "Well, it makes sense doesn't it?"

When Rigby doesn't answer after a few moments, Mordecai throws up his hands and continues with the job. Soon, Rigby leaves to fill his watering can up, then comes back and follows Mordecai's lead. "Hey Mordecai?, Rigby says after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" Mordecai glances over after watering a bright pink flower.

Rigby keeps his eyes on a dark purple one as he sprinkles water on the soil. He pauses for a moment, remembering Skips words. Remember, this is just between us, so don't tell them anything. If you do say something, make sure it's just casual talk. Rigby sighs inwardly. Casual, casual. "Umm...can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Mordecai's interest is suddenly peaked.

Rigby rubs his arm. "Do you still like Margaret?"

Mordecai stares at the raccoon in confusion, his watering can dripping with water. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I..." Casual, lie, casual, lie. He shrugs. "I've seen her with so many guys over the years and you still haven't made your move. Don't you think it's time to give it up man?"

Thankfully, Rigby isn't as transparent as he thought himself to be. Still, Mordecai shakes his head with a frown, sending a nervous shiver up the raccoons spine.

"Dude, you should know me by now. I'll never stop loving her. Not after what happened at the park ballroom"

Rigby's shoulders slump and he turns back to the roses to finish watering them. "Alright. Just wondering"

* * *

The time now is 11:30, and by then, everyone has finished their chores and are all back at the house. When the duo finally make it back, Mordecai instantly suggests playing video games, to which Rigby says yes to but claims he has to go do something first. Mordecai does look at him strangely for a second then nudges it off before turning to the gaming console and switching it on. Rigby waits for a couple of seconds for Mordecai to turn his head, but he doesn't, prompting the raccoon to sneak off to the kitchen. Everyone is seated next to each other around the kitchen table, chatting to themselves about the plan, possibly. As soon as they see Rigby, they immediately fall silent

Once there, he is greeted by a smile from Pops. "What did Mordecai say?"

Yes, this was all planned out from this morning, Rigby's own idea of course.

Rigby sits down in an available seat next to the lollipop man. "He said he still loves Margaret"

Pops smile vanishes and for a moment, it seems their plan has failed. If Mordecai still loves Margaret, what are the chances of him getting with Benson? That is, until Thomas speaks up.

"But we haven't asked Benson"

Everyone's attention changes to Thomas who is looking back at the group with a smile. Rigby raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"If Mordecai doesn't feel that way towards Benson, maybe Benson feels that way towards Mordecai"

A few glances go around the room, but still, it does not comprehend. "How will that help?"

The goat shrugs. "It's worth a try"

* * *

10 minutes later, the group are all outside Bensons office door. Thankfully, Mordecai is still playing video games, unfazed of Rigby's 'long' disappearance. From downstairs, Rigby can hear the familiar music of 'Karate Choppers' and feels a sudden pang of guilt for 'going behind his friends back', but remembering the task at hand, he turns to the guys, who all nod to him with expressionless gazes. Rigby gulps as he turns towards the door, and with one sigh, raises a fist to rap against the white wood.

From inside the office, the curtains are drawn, the room dark. The clock slowly ticks by, the time reading only 11:42. Benson is seated behind the wooden desk, scribbling down comments on each employees paper. As he is writing Muscle Mans, the event of yesterday comes to mind. He snaps his head up and shakes it, thankfully ridding the thought, but still it lingers. He sigs and continues to work, but it's still there. Annoyed, he accepts it and thinks, ignoring the papers for a minute. The painted roof, ladder, Mordecai falling, him...catching...him...and. . . .that look. . . His eyes widen but before he can think about it any longer, he quickly shrugs it off, although he can still feel butterflies in his mind. A loud knock interrupts his thoughts.

"Come in" Benson calls, keeping his eyes on the paper as he writes down another comment.

The door opens and Rigby enters. He shuts the door behind him and sits without a word. After a few minutes silence, Benson looks up. "What do you want Rigby?

"I-"

"No, I'm not giving you a raise. You barely do enough work as it is"

Rigby frowns and settles in his seat. "I'm not here for a raise" He answers flatly.

This surprises Benson. The gumball machine looks up, his eyebrow lowered in slight suspicion. "Then what are you here for?"

The tone in Bensons voice makes Rigby uncomfortable and in an instant, his calm posture is replaced with mild nervousness. He glances down at the carpet. "Well...umm..."

"Listen" The small raccoon looks up at his boss. "Whatever it is, can it wait? I have a lot to do today-"

Rigby clutches his seat. "No...it can't wait"

Benson raises his eyebrow and sets his pen down. He is now very suspicious and he rests his hands on the desk, giving the raccoon his full attention. Rigby tries hard to avoid his gaze, staring at the carpet instead. A nice shade of dark blue...

"Rigby?"

The raccoon in question immediately raises his head then with the help of Bensons waiting gaze, he is instantly reminded of what he had come into the room for, and focuses his attention on a miniature figurine of an 80s comic book character standing on a white plastic stool.

"Look Rigby, I'm not going to lower your chores, I'm not going to give anyone a raise and if you even think that I'm going to give you the day off, you can-"

"WethinkyoulikeMordecai"

As the heavy tense silence covers the two, Rigby slowly tears his gaze from the action figure to rest on his boss, who is looking at the raccoon carefully. "What?" He asks in confusion

Rigby sighs. He has to say it. "The guys and I...think you like Mordecai"

Benson stares at Rigby and blinks before chuckling quietly. He smiles. "You're kidding right?"

"Well," he shrugs "No"

Bensons smile falters. "Wait. You think...I like Mordecai?"

Rigby nods.

"Why?"

Rigby takes a deep breath. "You remember that day when Mordecai fell off the ladder?"

"Yeah?"

"And remember how you caught him?"

Benson feels his stomach knot as he nods.

"Remember...how we were all watching?"

"Yeah?"

"Well...when we saw you guys looking at each other, we...began to suspect something"

"Suspect something?"

Rigby sighs. "Look, me and the guys just think we saw a spark between you two"

Benson presses his palm against his forehead. "Why do I even bother?, he mutters.

Rigby looks at his boss and waits for him to take his hand away before he continues. "Just hear me out ok?"

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I'm going to tell you what I think about this, since I'm Mordecais best friend and I want to see what you think"

Benson frowns. "What do I think? Listen Rigby, just because I caught Mordecai when he fell, does not mean I have a crush on him"

"No, that's not what I mean-"

"Really? Then what do you mean?"

Rigby opens his mouth to answer then closes it. He pauses to think, glancing from the figure to his irritated boss. "The guys and I all believe when you and Mordecai looked at each other after he fell off that ladder, that we saw a spark"

Benson pinches his nose, clearly annoyed by all of this. "What spark?"

"When you looked at Mordecai after catching him, something was...there"

Benson looks at the raccoon, trying to piece together what Rigby is saying.

Rigby sighs, bringing Benson out of his thoughts. "There's no other way to explain it. I'll just put it as simple as I can...You know when you have a crush?"

"Yeah?"

"And when you and your crush just 'happen' to look at each other at the same time, you feel something...there?"

Benson squints in thought. "Yeah...I think so"

Rigby moves his hands around, trying to think of what to say. "Well...that's what the guys and I think with you and...Mordecai"

Bensons stares in disbelief. "Please tell me you're joking", he says flatly.

Rigby shakes his head. "Nope. We all truly believe it"

"Have you questioned Mordecai about this?" He inwardly face palms. Why did he carry on with the conversation? Especially with such a stupid question.

"..."

"Rigby?"

"..." Rigby immediately looks at the figure.

"Have you questioned Mordecai about this?"

Rigby breathes out then looking at his boss, he nods

"And what did he say?"

Rigby feels his stomach churn. He doesn't answer, and he becomes curious when he sees Bensons expression changes to something the raccoon cannot read.

"Rigby?"

The raccoon glances up at the ceiling to think. "He told me he didn't see the spark" He answers flatly, silently cheering his voice didn't waver.

Benson sits still in the chair, the worry slowly vanishing from his face. "Ok" He feels relieved but also...something else...was it...was it disappointment?

"In the past few years..." Benson looks at Rigby, surprised and annoyed the raccoon is carrying on. "I've noticed the way you two interact with each other."

Benson stares at him. "Why?"

"It's a bro-bro thing"

Again, Benson face palms. "A bro-bro thing?"

"Yeah, it's like-wait, why am I telling you this?"

Benson sighs irritably. "Just get on with what you were going to say"

Rigby sits up in his chair. "Remember that time when we went to the Chinese restaurant?"

"Yeah?"

"And remember how you tripped?"

"What does that have-"

"Mordecai was the only one who asked if you were ok"

Benson shrugs. "Yeah so?"

Rigby glances at the mini figure, thinking. "Ok...later that day, when you were being sucked into that warlocks fanny pack, and you were clutching to that pole-"

"What does-"

"Mordecai yelled for you to take his hand, and when that cat landed on your face and you let go, Mordecai actually was concerned about you"

"Rigby-"

"Ok, ok...the time with the eggscellent challenge-"

"Wait, how do you-"

"Mordecai told me"

Benson settles in his chair, but still looks at Rigby, wondering what Rigby will say next. "Oh" He waves a hand to let Rigby continue.

"When he told me about the punch, he said he regretted it"

"Well, duh, he should of. That really hurt" Benson pulls a face at the memory, unfazed by what exactly Rigby is trying to say.

"Then when Mordecai did do the challenge, you helped him, and fought those guys to keep them away from him"

"Rigby, what does this-"

"Just let me finish"

Benson scowled at Rigby for the sudden interruption but surprisingly, let him go on.

"When we had to go destroy that present, and you did that pinball thing..."

"Yeah, so?"

"Remember how I said you couldn't do it?"

Bensons eyes grow dark, but he nods.

Rigby, unfazed by the look, continues, "Mordecai punched me in the arm then looked at you and said that you could do it"

Benson holds up a hand, silencing the raccoon. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to prove to you that there was something there"

Benson frowns. Although his mind clicks and he understands what Rigby's trying to say, he still becomes irritated. "How does recalling moments of the past help?"

"These aren't just 'moments'. They're moments of you and Mordecai. Now can you let me finish?"

"When you've finished, will you go?" Benson asks

Rigby nods. Benson sighs and drops his hand on the desk. He motions for Rigby to carry on with an annoyed expression. Rigby recalls moment after moment, exactly down to the smallest detail that even Benson hadn't noticed till Rigby said it. "...Ok, last one. Remember when we knocked you out?"

Bensons eyes narrow and he glares at Rigby, but he nods.

"When you fell off the ladder, Mordecai knelt down to check if you were alive. He was really worried about you man"

Benson feels a tug in his stomach at the words. In his few seconds of being conscious before falling unconscious, he had felt a gentle wing behind his head.

"He basically explained that we had to take you back to your apartment and let you rest. But when we bumped into Audrey, I told Mordecai to get you into your apartment. Mordecai said that since we stuffed it up for you, we owed you the party."

Benson leans forward. "Mordecai was concerned about me?"

Rigby nods. "Yeah, I mean, at first, I though he was just worried about him being fired, but..." He shakes his head. "He was worried about you, man"

"And he wanted to bring me to the party?"

"Yip"

Benson lets out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in.

"Not to mention the amount of eye contact you two make. Even when you're not talking to Mordecai, you guys still look at eachother"

"I thought you'd finished" Benson says, feeling a heat rise in his cheeks.

Rigby shrugs. "I thought I was"

Benson rolls his eyes at the raccoons bluntness.

"Plus...you never yell at him-"

Benson frowns, the blush vanishing. "He's the better worker out of you two. I recognize his self responsibility, something you clearly lack"

"And with the punch in the face, you didn't yell at him like you would of done with anyone else"

"Actually, I only would of yelled at you Rigby," Benson corrects the raccoon. "Skips and Pops would never punch me, Muscle Man would do it for kicks, HFG...I doubt he would hit me, and Thomas...he's new so he doesn't really know much.

"Well, what's Mordecai's excuse?"

Benson narrows his eyes. "He doesn't have an excuse Rigby. He was only mad at me for what I said. I don't blame him either. It was a stupid thing to say", he finishes quietly, remembering the event.

Rigby crosses his arms. "Ok...answer me this...what do you think of Mordecai and Margarets relationship?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question Benson", Rigby says, annoyed.

Benson sighs then, realizing Rigby isn't going to leave without an answer, rubs his forehead in irritation. "Ok...I'll tell you..." He points a finger at him. "But when I do, I want you out of here alright?"

Rigby nods, his ears pricking up.

"Ok...well, It's clear Mordecai loves this girl, and I don't know if she loves him back-"

"But what about that night at the park ballroom? Didn't you see Mordecai and Margaret dancing together?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Then she obviously likes him"

Benson sighs irritably. "Ok, fine, she likes him"

"So...what do you think about it?"

"What do you mean what do I think about it? It's none of my business"

Rigby raises a hand to say something but stops. He sits in silence, both the boys eyes locked. Finally, Benson breaks with a sigh.

"Basically, it's been 3 years and Mordecai obviously hasn't made a move with Margaret, even after the advice I gave him. It's just...ridiculous, him chasing after a girl who he never gets no matter how many times they hang out or talk"

"What was your reaction at the park ballroom?"

"I was actually a bit surprised...I mean, she finally returns his feelings"

Rigby leans forward. "Anything else you felt?"

Benson pauses to think then shakes his head. "Not that I can think of"

Rigby leans back. "Ok" He jumps off the seat and walks to the door. "I'll go clean the truck now"

"Just to clarify this, I don't like Mordecai" He turns his chair so it is facing Rigby.

Rigby doesn't answer. He puts a furry hand on the doorknob then pauses to turn. "Are you sure you don't like him? Even after what I said?"

"I'm sure"

"Ok" Rigby looks at his boss for a long moment. "Because he likes you" The raccoon opens the door and hastily steps out before Benson can say a word.

* * *

The guys are all waiting outside for the raccoon, and when the door shuts and he emerges, everyone stands waiting for him.

"Well?" Skips pushes himself off the wall and looks at Rigby. "What happened?"

Rigby sighs. "I told him"

"And?"

"He said he doesn't like him"

Pops furrows his brow. "Did you remind him of the moments between them?"

"Yeah I did. And I asked him what he thought about Mordecai and Margaret's relationship"

"What'd he say?"

"He wasn't really bothered by it. He just said that it was about time she showed her feelings towards him"

Skips frowns and smacks his fist into his hand. "I say we ask Mordecai"

"Seriously?"

Thomas glances from Skips to Rigby in confusion. "What?" His mind clicks and his eyes widen as the realization comes to mind. "Wait...", he says slowly, "You didn't tell Benson we told Mordecai, did you?"

Rigby is silent for a long time. "Maybe"

"And what did he say to that?"

"He asked me what he said, and I told him Mordecai didn't see the spark"

"But we haven't told him yet" HFG says worriedly.

Muscle Man frowns. "Why did you go do that bro? Now Bensons gonna think Mordecai doesn't like him."

"And? Why does it matter?"

Skips sighs. "Do you even know what we're trying to do here?"

Rigby shrugs. "Maybe"

"We're trying to get them together, and now that you've lied to Benson about Mordecai not 'seeing the spark', Bensons gonna think Mordecai doesn't like him"

Rigby rolls his eyes and crossed his arms. "Well...it was your fault for sending me in there, I told you you should of gone Skips"

Skips narrows his eyes. Pops suddenly gasps, causing the group to look at him. "When you stepped out the room, I heard you say something"

Everyone looks at Rigby. "What'd you say?" Thomas asks

Rigby glances at the door, trying to remember. He smiles and looks back at the guys. "I told him that Mordecai likes him"

"So, wait" Muscle Man holds up his hands, then lowers them when he sees the guys looking at him. "You told Benson that Mordecai didn't like him...then you told him he did like him?"

"Yeah, I guess" Rigby's smile falls.

Muscle Man frowns again. "You do know that that's just going to confuse him right?"

"Not it's not."

"You really stuffed that one up bro." Muscle Man shakes his head.

Rigby glares at the pudgy green man, who narrows his eyes back. Pops breaks the heavy silence with a small joyous giggle. "Oh, this is perfect"

"What?" The two boys say in unison, all looking at the lollipop man.

Pops clasps his hands together, a bright smile appearing on his face. "From what I had observed in lolliland, when ones feelings are told to to another, that person begins to develop the exact feelings, creating quite a strange emotion between them"

All employees stared at him in confusion. Rigby clears his throat to rid the silence. "Meaning?"

"Meaning, when you told Benson that Mordecai 'likes' him, he will soon develop affection for Mordecai and when we tell Mordecai of Bensons feelings towards him, he may develop the same feelings for Benson."

Everyone falls silent as they think the lollimans words through. Finally, they all nod in approval. "Wow Pops. That's actually pretty smart" Rigby says with a smile as he pats Pops on the shoulder.

"Yeah" Skips smiles for a second, then frowns. "But what do we tell Benson?"

"Why we tell them the exact same thing Rigby said to Benson of course," Pops answers, a

Thomas shakes his hands in worry. "But we haven't figured out what Benson feels towards Mordecai yet"

"So?" Skips shrugs. "We'll just lie like Rigby did to Benson"

Thomas begins to smile. "I guess that could work" He nods, a hand to his chin in thought.

Rigby grins. "Alright, let's do it"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N Long story short, I was bored, scrolled through my stories, got the SUDDEN inspiration to update this story and did it. About my issue I said in my AN...thank you so much AnimeToonz19, YoloSwagDerp, Spyrofan34 and SnowyNazo14 for supporting me with what I'm going through :')

Sorry if anyone's OOC, I haven't updated this story in a while. Sorry about any spelling mistakes, I'm tired. Anyways, I hope you like this (finally updated) chapter!

The guys all turn and walk back down the stairs. When they reach the bottom, all but Rigby go to the kitchen and hide behind the wall. Rigby stands and watches them, confused at their actions. Soon, Skips peeks his head round and frowns at Rigby looking at him. He waves his hand and points to the lounge. Rigby turns his head to glance at where Skips is pointing then looks back at the yeti and shrugs. Skips rolls his eyes and steps away from the wall and skips to Rigby.

"Since you talked to Benson, we want you to talk to Mordecai." He says quietly

"But why me?" Rigby asks in a whiny tone.

"Because you were the one who said that you'd vouch for anything that needs doing in this. Plus, you spoke to Benson anyway, so it only seems right that you speak to Mordecai as well."

Rigby glances back at the lounge then turns his head back to Skips, who's waiting for an answer. Behind him, Pops and Thomas are waiting patiently, their hands on the edge of the wall.

"Alright." He says with a sigh.

Skips pats his on the shoulder then turns and skips back to the guys, who have disappeared behind the wall. Rigby turns around so he is facing the lounge and sighs. He walks into the lounge and when Mordecai sees him, he turns his head, a frown on his lips.

"What the H took you so long?" He asks, the controller in his hand.

Rigby glances at the clock to see the time to be 9.00pm. He begins to fiddle with his hands, trying to find an excuse. "I...I had to go number two." He says finally, walking to the couch.

Mordecais expression changes to disgust and he waits for Rigby to sit next to him nefore asking. "Dude, I really did not need to know that."

"Well, it's you fault for asking." Rigby replies as he picks up his control that's sitting on the arm rest.

"I wish I didn't." Mordecai says. He shakes his head and presses the start button on his controller. Rigby shifts in his seat. The game begins. The annoying music bites into Rigbys mind and if it weren't for the nagging "talk to him" that continues to bounce around his head, Rigby would have found himself mashing the buttons. But he sits in his seat, waiting for the game to run halfway through before turning to Mordecai.

"Dude?"

"Yeah?"

Rigby takes a deep breath in, then releases it out slowly. "Can I ask you something?"

Mordecai presses the start button on his controller, pausing the game. He sits up and looks at Rigby. "Sure."

"WethinkyoulikeBenson." He blurts out, his heart racing.

Mordecai stares at Rigby, whos looking back, wide eyed. "Wait...what?"

"Oh geez..." Rigby rubs the back of his neck. "Ok, the guys and I were talking and we think...you like Benson."

Mordecais eyes narrow in an instant. "Is this because of what happened today?"

Rigby shakes his head. "No." But the tone in Rigbys word makes Mordecai frown.

"Can you just let that go! There was nothing there ok? He just caught me when I fell. That's it!"

Rigbys shoulder slump and he looks away. "I'll just...leave." He gets off the couch.

"Wait."

Rigby stops and turns to see Mordecai looking at him, his expression softened.

"Dude, I'm sorry for yelling at you." He rubs a hand across his face. "I'm just tired."

Rigby jumps back on the couch.

"Why do you think that?" Mordecai asks suddenly, looking at him. Rigby stares at him. After the outburst, he doesn't expect Mordecai to go along with it, but because Mordecai has asked, he decides to play along.

"Well, over the years, me and the guys have begun to notice some things."

Mordecai doesn't take his eyes off him, as if he's interested in what Rigby has to say.

"Like?"

"It's been over a year since we've begun working at the park right?'

Mordecai nods slowly. "Yeah?"

Rigby almost smiles. _He's got him. _"Has Benson yelled at you once?"

Mordecai stops to think. After a few minutes, he looks back at Rigby. "He's only yelled at both of us or just you..." He says slowly.

"So he hasn't yelled at you?"

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

Mordecai glances up, concentrating, then he looks back. "What do you mean?"

"Why don't you think he's yelled at you?"

Mordecai shakes his head. "I don't know...maybe it's cause I'm a harder worker than you and I don't talk back to him?" He says with a wave of his hand.

Rigby rolls his eyes. _Great work with the sarcasm, Rigby. Really though you had him._ He thinks again. "Remember when Benson fell off the ladder?"

"Yeah?"

"And you went to check if he was alive? And I just stood there?"

"Yeah?"

"What were your feelings towards him?"

Mordecais eyes widen. "What?"

Rigby stops, seeing something out of the corner of his eye. He glances sideways, to see Skips making a cutting motion across his neck. _No._ Rigby looks back at Mordecai. "Uh...I mean...you were worried about him right?"

Mordecai furrows his eyebrows. "Yeah...? He says slowly.

"Why?"

"Because he could of died. Look, what are you-"

"Remember when Benson performed that solo?"

Mordecai nods.

"You were the first to say something, right?"

"Yes, but-"

Rigby holds his hands out in front of his face. "Look, just hear me out ok?"

After a few minutes, Mordecai pushes Rigbys hands away from his face. "Fine. I already know that I'm gonna beat you at Alley Fight Dudes anyway, so I might as well listen to see what you have to say about this."

Rigby smiles. "Good, ok."

"Even though I think this whole thing's ridiculous."

Rigby frowns then smiles again, choosing to let the comment not get to him. "Remember when I stole Bensons fortune?"

"Yeah?"

"And when the park was being sucked away, and Benson was holding onto that pole, you ran up to him and said "Benson take my hand?"

"What-"

"Why?"

Mordecai shook his head. "Why do you think?"

"It's cause you care about him, right?"

"Well yeah. And because I wanted to save him."

"Remember when Benson punched you in the face?"

"Yeah. Then we argued."

"Why didn't he yell at you?"

Mordecai looks at the ceiling. He shakes his head.

"Because he respects you more than any of us." Rigby says. "He didn't yell at you because he cares about you, Mordecai."

"I seriously think you're looking way too much into this."

Rigby sighs. He begins to list moment after moment that has happened between his friend and boss; the eggscellent challenge, Bensons drum solos (This Is My Jam and 150 Piece Kit), when Benson put his hand on Mordecais shoulder (Yes Dude Yes and Caveman), how Benson always looks at him, when he's either talking to all of them or just him and Rigby... "Haven't you noticed the amount of eye contact you guys have made?" Rigby asks, exasperated.

Mordecai pouts his lips, thinking. "Well...yeah."

"Mordecai! Benson cares about you. And you care about him. A lot."

"Rigby, we're friends. That moment when I fell off the ladder and Benson catching me doesn't have to do with anything about me and Benson liking each other. Saving someones life doesn't mean a romance will happen."

Rigby sighs irritably. "He never shouts at you because he respects you, yes. He didn't get pissed when you punched him because he respects you, yes. When he fell off the ladder and you went up to him to check if he was breathing, was because you were worried about him. He helped you with the eggscellent challenge. You went round the entire park to find him. He clapped when we finished our perfomance at Open Mic Night and don't you dare tell me that when you looked out at the audience, that you weren't looking at Benson. He's put his hand on your shoulder twice and he's cried twice because of us. He's looked at only you everytime he talks to us, but when he yells at us, he only looks at me. You punched me when I told Benson he couldn't beat the game when we had to take that box to the lava pit last christmas. You saved Benson from that zombie when we had Scary Movie Night and you saved Benson from that evil wizard guy when I turned into a house two years ago at haloween. Remember when Skips quit the bowling team and I gave that speech? You and Benson sat next to each other and looked at each other. When Bensons kit was busted, you offered to help him fix it, even though it was completely trashed."

Mordecai feels as if the air has been sucked from his lungs and he can only stare at Rigby as he continues.

"You're opposites; opposite colors, opposite personailities, opposite elements. When Benson jumped over the wall, you held his hand. You carried him on your back. He went on your back when we jumped out of the rock when the ground was breaking. Forgoodness sake Mordecai...Benson is listed as one of your contacts in your phone, and don't tell me it's cause he's your boss."

Rigby pauses. He takes a deep breath then slowly breathes out, waiting for Mordecai to speak. But Mordecai's heart is pounding against his chest and all he can feel is the blood in his ears, the heat in his head as the words begin to sink in and the blush color his cheeks, but still, he sits as still as a rock, frozen in place by Rigby's unorthodox speech.

"I know you care about each other, but don't you think it's more than that?" Rigby asks quietly. He jumps off the couch and heads towards the kitchen.

Skips is the first to step out from behind the wall and opens his mouth to speak, but Muscle Man beats him to it.

"You can't do anything right Rigbaby."

"What are you talking about?"

Muscle Man throws his hands up. "You left the bro frozen!" Next to him HFG nods with his eyes closed.

"So? What I said to him will sink in later."

"Whatever. I'm leaving this junkfest." He walks to the door, HFG floating behind. Skips sighs when the door shuts.

"Ok, we've given them time to think. We'll wait for tomorrow to see what happens. If they act differently towards each other, then we'll...we'll sort it out tomorrow." Skips says.

Rigby, Thomas and Pops nod. Pops smiles briefly at Rigby then heads to the stairs and goes up to his room. Thomas walks to the door, opens it then waits for Skips, holding the door open for him.

Skips skips outside and Thomas shuts the door, leaving Rigby alone. He sighs, wipes his face with his hand then turns and walks to the stairs. "Night Mordecai." He says at the fourth step.

"Night Rigby." He says flatly.

Rigby stops when he's almost at the top stair. "Are you going to come upstairs to bed?"

"No. I think I'll crash here tonight" Still with the same tone.

Rigby shrugs. "Ok." He turns and walks the rest of the way upstairs. He pushes the door open and collapses on his trampoline, not bothering to shut the door or pile the clothes on him.

**I've had this idea in my head for months now, and I really hope you guys liked it. I think it came out the way I wanted it...**

**Ok, I need ideas for the next chapter. What should their plan be next?**

**So far, their plan has been:**

**1) Chapter 1 - Thomas asks Mordecai what he thinks of Benson (unintentionally getting "information" from him)**

**2) Chapter 2 - Rigby asks Mordecai if he likes Margaret, then later talks to Benson about Mordecai.**

**3) Chapter 3 - Rigby talks to Mordecai about Benson**

**I don't know how many chapters this will be or what the heck will happen. All I know is that so far, it's based on your ideas. So (because apparently I'm breaking the rules), I want you to PM me with your ideas. If you like the story/chapter, review. If you have an idea, PM. **

**Thanks :)**


End file.
